What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Stiles/Derek. Stiles cherche un cadeau pour Derek, alors que Derek à un cadeau pour lui. Rating M mérité pour cause de lemon dans chaque chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Salut, voilà une nouvelle traduction.

C'était prévu pour être un one shot mais le beta de l'auteur l'a convaincu de faire une suite ^^ (un grand merci à Jo le Beta lecteur en question ^^)

La traduction des prochains chapitres (y a 3 chapitres en tout, enfin si ça vous intéresse !) risque de me prendre un peu de temps, parce que j'arrive pas à résister à l'envie de relire la fic en entier au lieu de la traduire… snif snif monde cruel …

**What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything par ****LowlifeTheory**

Rien de nouveau, rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction.

Pas de spoiler. Rating M mérité pour la fin du chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres trads et merci à mes lectrices fidèles ^^

**Chap. 1**

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'on fout au centre commercial ? » grogna Scott en regardant tout autour de lui. Il détestait le centre commercial, Stiles le savait très bien, et pourtant ils étaient au centre commercial. Scott haussa les épaules, baissa son menton jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa poitrine, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. De son coté, Stiles se frottait joyeusement les mains, un grand sourire sur son jeune visage. Il se sentait très bien ici. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Stiles ! » craqua Scott.

« Mec, c'est le centre commercial ! C'est une vraie mine d'or, une caverne aux merveilles pleine de magnifiques butins attendant d'être découvert par le Capitaine Stiles et son premier matelot McCall ! » Stiles sourit en se frayant un chemin sur l'escalator. Au-dessus d'eux, les hauts parleurs diffusaient du Linkin Park. Les gens se bousculaient et se poussaient sans regarder où ils allaient. Oui, Stiles a trouvé un endroit génial où m'emmener pour apprendre à me contrôler, se dit Scott. Il suivit son ami en trainant les pieds.

« Donc, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ? » demanda-t-il en rattrapant Stiles au premier étage.

« J'ai besoin d'un cadeau pour un ami. » dit Stiles. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit ami, je suis sûr qu'on l'est mais parfois, je n'en plus si sûr. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Bien sûr que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Ici ! »Cria-t-il en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à une boutique de meubles. Il fit une pause à l'entrée et son visage prit un air offensé. « Pas de cadeau ici. » dit-il en tournant et retournant autour de Scott. « Pourquoi tu n'achètes pas quelque chose, un cadeau à Allison ? Les filles aiment les cadeaux et ce genre de trucs. »

Scott l'ignora. « Tu cherches un cadeau pour qui ? »

« Personne. Enfin, c'est quelqu'un, mais c'est personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Hey regarde, des tasses de la Team Jacob. Je vais en prendre une ! » Stiles explorait le magasin. Scott se contentait de regarder son meilleur ami avec un air ébahi. Parfois il voulait étrangler Stiles, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était au centre commercial un vendredi soir. Il supposa que c'était pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Stiles se souvenait à peine des jours de la semaine alors se souvenir de la date d'anniversaire de quelqu'un. Il resta à la porte de la boutique regardant un étalage. Il y avait un joli cheval rose en peluche, Scott était sûr que ça plairait à Allison. Stiles revint vers la porte et mit un petit sac en papier brun dans la main de Scott, puis il se dirigea vers le magasin Apple. Scott le suivit en fourrant le paquet dans sa poche. Après avoir examiné les gadgets pendant une ½ heure, ils sortirent. Stiles secouait la tête avec un air dégouté.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Stiles ? Ce cadeau est pour qui ? »

« Rien, Personne. » dit Stiles en s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour regarder l'étage inférieur. Scott l'imita, regardant le salon de tatouage en dessous. Il y avait une boutique de piercing juste à côté, Scott vit une gothique, avec des boots renforcés, en sortir avec les mains sur les hanches. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fixant méchamment les gens normaux qui passaient. Scott se tourna vers Stiles pour faire un commentaire sur elle, mais son meilleur ami était parti. Il se redressa, et regarda autour de lui pour le chercher. Comment Stiles, et son rythme cardiaque si spécial, avaient-il put disparaitre sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Il était sur le point de paniquer, ils étaient venus dans la jeep de Stiles, quand il regarda en bas et aperçu la capuche vert flashy de Stiles disparaitre dans la boutique de piercing. Qu'est ce Stiles fabriquait ?

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as un piercing au téton ! » Scott secoua la tête.

« Oui, eh bien, je voulais essayer le téton. Ça fait MAL ! »Cria Stiles, en allumant les phares.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu as un morceau de métal à travers ton téton ! »

« Elle m'a proposé de percer mon… enfin… J'ai failli me barrer quand elle a dit ça ! » Dit Stiles en remuant sur son siège.

« Mec, je t'en prie, tais toi ! » Scott se couvrit les oreilles. Il ne retira pas ses mains avant d'être sûr que Stiles se tairait. « Et tu n'as rien prit pour la personne à qui tu voulais acheter un cadeau. » dit Scott en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose de doux et lisse, il repensa au sac en papier brun de tout à l'heure. Il l'enleva de sa poche et l'ouvrit. C'était un porte clé. Scott le sortit du sac puis soupira, rejetant sa tête contre l'appuie tête. Il pouvait entendre Stiles rigoler à côté de lui. Puis avec un sourire, il le souleva et l'accrocha au rétroviseur. Stiles lui jeta un regard mais le laissa en place. Scott sourit alors que Stiles s'engageait sur la route. Les deux fixèrent le porte clé 'Sauvons les loups' jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

« Tu vois Allison demain ? » demanda Stiles.

« Oui, nous avons prévu un truc. » sourit Scott.

« Ah, j'imagine que c'est un truc impliquant de retirer ses sous-vêtements et de mettre la peau en contact. » dit Stiles.

« N'imagine pas. » grogna Scott. Stiles sourit. « Tu viens à l'intérieur ? » demanda Scott en changeant de sujet.

« Nan, j'ai ce truc à faire. » dit Stiles en pianotant sur le volant au rythme de la radio.

« Quel truc ? » demanda Scott.

« Mes devoirs, mon vieux. Papa a dit que si je faisais mes devoirs, il ne me prendrait pas la radio de police volée, celle qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai mais que j'ai quand même. » Dit Stiles.

Scott hocha la tête, un peu confus mais Stiles était un gars apportant la confusion. Il sauta de la voiture et rentra, en faisant signe de la main à son ami.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Stiles appuya sur la pédale de frein et la jeep s'arrêta en douceur sur le chemin de terre. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Il sauta hors de la jeep, emportant son sac avec lui pour se diriger vers les vieilles marches. La porte était entrouverte, Stiles passa d'abord la tête puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Un petit bruit retentit quand il utilisa son talon pour refermer la porte. C'était un peu une perte de temps vu que la moitié de la maison était effondrée mais un petit quelque chose le faisait se sentir plus en sécurité avec une porte d'entrée fermée. Il passe devant l'escalier et se dirige vers la pièce qui fait fonction de cuisine. Stiles se dit que c'était déjà ça de gagné puisque cette pièce avait l'eau courante et de l'électricité grâce à un générateur. Il y avait un frigo avec un peu de viande et du lait. Stiles avait ajouté du fromage, il aimait le fromage. Ses litres de crème glacée étaient les seules choses présentes dans le congélateur. Il prit sa tasse 'Team Jacob' du sac et avec un feutre permanent il remplaça 'Jacob' par 'Derek'. Il la posa dans le placard presque vide. Maintenant il avait sa propre tasse. Prochaine étape, son propre tiroir. Ricanant à l'idée d'avoir son propre tiroir, Stiles se balada dans la vieille et grande maison, en parlant aux morceaux de meuble qu'il rencontrait.

Il semblait que Derek soit sorti. Sa voiture était garée à l'extérieur donc il devait être en train de chasser les chats quelque part. Il faudrait qu'il le gronde quand il rentrerait. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre à l'arrière de la maison et se jeta sur le grand lit. C'était un de ses vieux lits en laiton comme il en avait vu des centaines dans les westerns, ceux avec des boules aux quatre coins. Désormais, le métal paraissait plus gris et terne que brillant, les draps étaient d'une sorte de gris noir. La peinture des murs s'écaillait et le plancher était couvert de poussières. Il y avait une garde-robe qui penchait un peu, Stiles soupçonnait que seul le mur lui permettait de rester verticale. La commode était la demeure de tee shirt variés noirs, blancs et gris. Atteignant le sol à côté du lit, Stiles alluma l'iPod de Derek. 'Theory of a Deadman sortit des haut-parleurs. Stiles aimait la musique de Derek donc il roula sur le dos et profita d'une des plus belle vue de la maison. Le plafond de la chambre. Souriant il retira ses baskets et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il était déterminé à battre son dernier score à 'Angry Birds'.

Alors que Derek se rapprochait de la maison, il pouvait entendre les différents bruits que faisait Stiles. Avec Stiles venait le chaos et le désordre, sous n'importe quelle forme. Là c'était de la musique, des jeux de portables et à ce moment, de la frustration. Stiles faisait comme il faisait d'habitude, Derek savait donc que le lit serait défait et que Stiles serait en train de pester après son téléphone. Stiles ne remarqua pas la présence de Derek dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude ne prenne son pied. Stiles sursauta à ce contact, il avait été si concentré sur les oiseaux tordus qui essayaient de le faire casser son portable. Stiles laissa tomber le portable et pensait qu'il allait tomber à côté de lui quand celui-ci atterrit droit sur son téton percé et encore sensible. Stiles cria une seconde fois, s'assit brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant Derek.

De son côté Derek rigolait. Il secoua la tête, prit le téléphone et le déposa sur le sol à côté de l'iPod. Derek avait osé rire de lui, Stiles lui jeta un regard noir et montra ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas grogner comme Derek et il n'osait pas essayer parce qu'il savait que Derek en rigolerait. Se calmant, Derek se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Stiles et lui embrassa la nuque. Stiles tenta de soupirer mais c'était un peu dur (sans mauvais jeu de mots) quand un mec sexy venait titiller sa libido de jeune homme de 18 ans. Stiles tourna la tête et regarda Derek. « Tu chassais encore les chats ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute. Derek l'ignora et passa sa main sous le pull à capuche vert pour atteindre le ventre lisse de Stiles. Du bout des doigts, il passa d'une hanche à l'autre puis il fit des cercles un peu plus hauts et finit par arriver au nombril. Stiles bougea brusquement, il tourna pour se mettre à cheval sur les hanches de Derek.

« Que fais-tu là-haut ? » demanda Derek. Stiles sourit, Derek était d'humeur joueuse. C'était récent, Stiles décida d'en profiter car Derek était rarement d'humeur joueuse.

« J'admire juste la vue. » répondit Stiles en regardant partout dans la pièce d'un air rêveur.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda Derek en faisant aller et venir ses mains sur les cuisses fermes de Stiles.

« Pour le principal. » dit Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » grogna-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas Jacob. » Stiles hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

« Qui est ce putain de Jacob ? » grogna Derek. Aha, voilà le coté possessif de Derek. « Parce que je vais lui arracher sa putain de tête ! »

« Langage Derek, je ne suis qu'un jeune garçon ! » cria Stiles en se frappant le torse. Il grimaça quand il atteint encore une fois son téton maltraité. « Et c'était juste pour t'énerver. Jacob n'a rien de plus que toi. La preuve est dans le placard ! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » dit Derek en s'asseyant et en enroulant un bras puissant autour du dos de son petit ami. Il embrassa encore le cou de Stiles puis se dirigea vers ses lèvres. Il mordilla la lèvre inferieure de Stiles, qui gémit, ce que Derek considéra comme une invitation. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Stiles. Stiles gémit encore, un peu plus fort cette fois. Derek rit avant de se mettre à genoux, couchant son petit ami sur le dos. Il couvrit le petit corps de Stiles avec le sien et baissa ses hanches. Stiles répondit aussitôt en soulevant ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Derek.

« Alors, Chéri, comment a été ta journée ? » demanda Stiles.

« Elle s'améliore. » plaisante Derek.

« Et ce n'est pas la seule. » souligna Stiles. Derek rit encore. « Tu es de bonne humeur cette nuit. » dit Stiles.

« Oui, je le suis. » confirma Derek. Il faisait un suçon sur l'épaule de Stiles, et sourit quand Stiles soupira impatiemment parce que Derek ne développait pas la raison de sa bonne humeur.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es de bonne humeur. » demanda Stiles, essayant mais échouant à repousser Derek de sur lui.

« Non. » le taquina Derek. Il passa ses doigts le long des côtes de Stiles afin d'attraper le bord de son pull, mais soudainement les mains de Stiles arrivèrent pour maintenir le pull en place. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » grogna Derek.

« Tu ne peux pas me déshabiller avant de m'avoir dit ce qui te rends si heureux. » dit Stiles en s'asseyant un peu.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me dire quoi faire ? » grogna Derek. Il n'était pas en colère, juste amusé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Stiles de refuser le sexe. Parce que Pammy et ses sœurs pourraient assez bien s'occuper du problème présent dans mon pantalon. »

« Enlever ma chemise serait intéressant pour toi parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais elle ne sera pas enlevée car tu prépares quelque chose, et jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'est ce quelque chose, il n'y aura pas de Stiles torse nu. » Dit Stiles en piquant de son doigt le torse de Derek. Derek regarda l'endroit où Stiles l'avait piqué puis il releva son regard sur Stiles. Stiles déglutit, rendant le regard intense.

« C'est supposé être une surprise. » dit Derek.

« Pour la meute. Je peux garder le secret. »

« Non pour toi, crétin. » dit Derek. Il soupira et roula pour se mettre sur le dos à côté de Stiles. Stiles se sentit un peu coupable en voyant l'air que prit Derek mais ce mec faisait de la rétention d'information et le coté fouineur de Stiles était au bord de la surcharge. « J'ai décidé d'investir une partie de mon argent. » dit Derek. « Donc j'ai acheté une maison. »

« Oh. Mais tu as beaucoup d'argent ? » Demanda Stiles en se mettant sur les genoux.

« Assez. La maison est à Berkley. » Dit Derek.

« Berkley. Mais c'est là que je… »

« Ouais. » dit Derek.

« Vivrons-nous là-bas ? » demanda Stiles. « Quand nous… quand je serais diplômé ? Enfin si je ne me fait pas tué à cause d'une histoire folle de loup garou avant ! »

« Tu ne te feras pas tué dans une folle histoire de loup garou. Tu pourras y habiter. C'est ta maison pour aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

« Whaouh. » dit Stiles. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Dit Stiles.

« J'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de te faire taire, hein, Bébé ? » dit Derek. Stiles frissonna, il adorait quand Derek l'appelait Bébé. Au lieu de répondre, il prit le bas de son pull et de sa chemise puis mit sa jambe par-dessus les hanches de Derek, avant de retirer ses hauts. Le mouvement avait distrait Derek pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne remarque la lueur de l'anneau traversant le téton gauche de Stiles.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Stiles nerveusement. Derek ne dit rien, il toucha doucement l'anneau avec son doigt. Stiles siffla.

« C'est encore douloureux. Apparemment, ça va prendre un moment pour guérir donc tu ne peux pas encore jouer avec. » Dit Stiles en regardant son petit ami. Brusquement, il fût sur le dos à nouveau.

« Je ne t'ai rien appris ? Les loups ont des pouvoirs de guérison. »

« Sur toi-même bien sûr mais Oh Mon Dieu, tu me lèche et, hey, ça fonctionne ! » dit Stiles alors que Derek passait sur l'anneau du téton. Au début, sa langue était douce, appliquant autant de salive de guérison que possible mais rapidement, ce fût presque parfait et Stiles s'arquait et se tordait sous la langue de Derek. Derek prit l'anneau entre ses dents et tira légèrement. Stiles haleta et Derek rit, et recommença.

« Tu aimes ça ? » murmura Derek contre le torse de Stiles.

« Oui. » dit Stiles en frottant la preuve de cette affirmation contre la cuisse de Derek. Derek sourit, tirant à nouveau sur l'anneau puis léchant pour diminuer la douleur. Il laissa l'anneau un moment pour embrasser les côtes de Stiles puis lui grignoter les os des hanches. « S'il te plait Derek, s'il te plait. »

« Quoi, s'il te plait ? » demanda Derek. « Tu dois me dire, je suis trop occuper pour réfléchir, là tout de suite. »

« Je veux que tu me baises ! » dit Stiles.

« Comment. »

« Oh Mon Dieu, tu me demandes vraiment. Je veux que tu me mettes à genoux et que tu me prennes, idiot. » Dit Stiles. Derek grogne et commença à enlever leurs vêtements. Quand ils furent nus, Derek retourna Stiles et plaça son visage entre les fesses de Stiles, sa langue allant et venant dans l'anneau de muscle serré. Il pouvait sentir Derek qui tâtonnait à côté de l'oreiller, Stiles passa sa main en dessous de celui-ci et trouva la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il mit dans la main de Derek.

Derek souleva ses hanches afin de mettre un oreiller en dessous, avant d'écarter les cuisses de Stiles et d'aller caresser les bourses de Stiles avec ses lèvres. Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant en mordillant les fesses charnues avant de se redresser et d'enduire deux doigts pour faciliter leurs entrées en Stiles. Stiles souleva ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre des doigts de Derek. « Je ne veux pas te prendre à genoux. Je te veux empaler, sur mes genoux. » Dit Derek d'une voix lourde de désir. Stiles gémit à cette idée. Derek ajouta un troisième doigt et les tourna pour trouver aussitôt la prostate de son petit ami. Stiles cria et bougea pour faire revenir les doigts. Derek eut un petit rire mais retira ses doigts. Stiles gémit.

Derek positionna Stiles à quatre pattes et se plaça derrière lui, il aligna sa queue et commença à entrer d'une légère poussée. Stiles était à bout de souffle et Derek attendit qu'il se détende. Enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, il redressa son dos en entrainant Stiles avec lui afin que ses genoux soient de chaque côté des cuisses de Stiles. Ils bougèrent jusqu'à trouver une position confortable pour tous les deux.

Derek agrippa la taille de Stiles et le souleva légèrement avant de le descendre. Stiles gémit. « Va y Bébé, chevauche moi. » susurra Derek d'une voix rauque en mordillant les épaules de Stiles. Stiles resserra les muscles de ses fesses. Derek grogna et mordit encore une fois Stiles. Stiles commença à se lever et s'asseoir de façon rythmée mais il était maladroit car Derek le tenait pour le garder tellement proche.

« Loup possessif. » dit Stiles en étendant un bras derrière lui pour le passer derrière la nuque de Derek. Il utilisa le peu d'espace que Derek l'autorisait à avoir pour se soulever et se laisser retomber sur la bite de Derek. La main de Derek fit son retour sur l'anneau au téton, le tournant et le tirant.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Demanda Derek en regardant Stiles par-dessus son épaule. La poitrine de Stiles était en feu et son mamelon avait rougit sous les caresses que Derek lui offrait. Quelques gouttes de liquide séminal s'écoulaient de sa queue. « Regarde-toi. Je vais acheter le plus grand miroir que je puisse trouver pour que tu puisses te voir. Voir à quel point tu es beau. » Dit Derek en délaissant le téton maltraité pour diriger sa main sur la bite de Stiles. Il l'empoigna. « Veux-tu venir pour moi ? » demanda Derek.

« Oui. » Stiles approcha sa bouche de la mâchoire de Derek. « Je t'en prie. »

« Bon garçon. » dit Derek en bougeant sa main sur la queue de Stiles. Il suffit de quelques mouvements pour que des trainées blanches jaillissent sur le ventre de Stiles, le reste allant sur la main de Derek. Stiles gémit, il ondula et remua, ce qui amena Derek à sa limite. Il plongea ses dents dans la nuque de Stiles en libérant sa semence En Stiles.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Derek soulève Stiles de sa queue et prenne quelques mouchoirs pour les nettoyer. Puis ils s'installèrent ensemble dans le lit et Derek tira la couverture sur eux deux. Stiles pose sa tête sur le torse de Derek. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi a son avenir loin de Beacon Hills et de Derek et loin de la meute mais depuis que Derek avait parlé de la maison, toutes ses pensées et ses questions avaient débarquées dans son esprit comme un tsunami.

« Tu viendras me voir à la fac ? » demanda Stiles.

« Je pourrais venir avec toi. » admit Derek. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de Stiles plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Et pour Scott ? » demanda Stiles. « Et Jackson et Lydia ? »

« Allison va aussi là-bas. C'est là que son père a été. Scott la suivra où qu'elle aille. » Dit Derek. Stiles bougea et Derek se mit en cuillère dans le dos de son petit ami. « La meute pourra aller et venir à volonté. »

« Ça serait bien si nous allions tous à Berkley. Donc tu as acheté une grande maison pour moi et ta meute ? » Demanda Stiles en baillant.

« Dors Stiles. » dit Derek en caressant l'anneau une dernière fois. Stiles haleta mais Derek pouvait voir ses yeux se fermer. Il essaya de ne pas penser au chaos que représenterais la meute entière vivant ensemble, ou le petit coup dans son estomac en pensant à sa meute entière sous un seul toit. Il décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir, la meute ne savait même pas que Stiles était son compagnon. Merde, même Stiles ne savait pas qu'il était son compagnon. Enfin pas encore.

Derek s'endormit en pensant à revendiquer son compagnon une fois pour toute.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Note de l'auteur : 'Jo (le Beta lecteur) pense que ceci mérite une séquelle, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Qu'en pensez-vous ?'

J'ai la même question, voulez-vous la suite ? Laissez des reviews pour me le dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut,

Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire le lemon à la fin du chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews (celles qui ont eu chaud pour le chapitre précédent vont recommencer pour celui-là je pense ^^), j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews, je m'en excuse et je vous mets un petit mot dès que je peux ^^

C'est toujours une traduction !

Et c'est toujours un rating M bien mérité pour des passages crûs, explicites, graphiques, très détaillés … expliquant le contact très rapproché de deux beau gosses ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chap. 2**

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

La première chose que le Sheriff remarqua, ce fut les Tupperware. La pile diminuait lentement. Après la mort de sa femme, les voisins, voulant bien faire, leur avaient préparés beaucoup de nourriture pour lui et son fils, puisqu'apparemment un homme ne pouvait cuisiner après un décès dans la famille. Au final, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une montagne de Tupperware vide. Un mercredi matin, avant l'aube, ils les avaient entassés dans un placard à double porte. Stiles tenait une porte pendant que son père arrangeait les Tupperware pour faire en sorte que rien ne tombe. N'étant pas des femmes, les choses étaient rangées de façon précaire prêtes à s'effondrer au moindre mouvement. Ils avaient vite refermés les portes et les avaient ignorés pendant environ un an. Parfois on pouvait les entendre bouger et chercher leurs places quand quelqu'un marchait à côté. Ce fut seulement quand le Sheriff décida d'écouter son fils, pour une fois, et d'emporter une salade pour son déjeuner, qu'il remarqua que la pile avait diminuée.

Il rêvassa à propos de la perte des Tupperware au travail, alors qu'il était supposé remplir des papiers. Clairement Stiles devait y être pour quelque chose, il y était toujours pour quelque chose. Dernièrement, Stiles cuisinait des repas fantastiques et en faisait toujours trop. « Ça sera pour décongeler pour les moments où on aura pas envie de cuisiner, papa. » disait-il avec un sourire en emballant des lasagnes dans un des récipients en plastique avec un couvercle bleu.

« Mets une étiquette, fils, je ne veux pas qu'on s'empoisonne. » dit le Sheriff en tendant une étiquette à Stiles. Il regarda Stiles écrire le contenu et la date sur l'étiquette blanche. En y repensant, le Sheriff ignorait où se trouvait ses lasagnes, mais il ne l'avait plus jamais vu, ni dans le congélateur, ni sur la table quand sa patrouille finissait tard.

Quelques jours après l'incident des Tupperware, le Sheriff remarqua une seconde chose. Il décida de faire la lessive puisque c'était son jour de congé. D'habitude, Stiles la faisait en même temps que ses devoirs mais le Sheriff voulait lui accorder une pause. Il se demandait si donner plus de temps libre à son fils était vraiment une bonne idée mais il le fit, prenant le linge sale des deux chambres et de la salle de bain dans un grand panier. Il descendit au sous-sol, prenant un livre au passage. Il tria le linge sombre en premier, et fut surpris de ce qu'il trouva.

Il trouva un boxer noir qui n'appartenait ni à lui ni à Stiles. Stiles portait toujours ses horribles caleçons d'Homer Simpson ou des différents animaux des Muppets. Il était trop classique pour être à son fils. Il pensa une seconde à Scott puis abandonna cette idée. Il était trop grand pour Scott. Il le jeta dans la machine en même temps Qu'une poignée de chaussettes mais une des paires attira son attention. Elles n'étaient pas à lui car il n'avait que des chaussettes épaisses pour aller dans ses bottes et les chaussettes de Stiles étaient comme ses sous-vêtements, c'est-à-dire colorés et déjantés. Celles-là étaient noires, fines et classiques.

Il fut si occupé à penser à la présence de ses objets étrangers dans le panier à linge qu'il oublia le livre qu'il avait descendu, il regarda la machine tourner comme si elle détenait des réponses. Si seulement les vêtements pouvaient parler. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Stiles ! Il sourit en pensant à son fils. Ces derniers temps, Stiles semblait plus heureux, moins seul. Il n'avait pas trop d'ennui et apparemment il faisait ses devoirs ce qui représentait un agréable changement.

Le même jour, il découvrit un autre indice. Il était entré dans la chambre de Stiles pour déposer le linge propre dans son armoire. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de place, il déplaça quelques affaires avant de tomber sur une zone moins plate. Il y plaça le linge propre en mettant les vêtements étrangers sur le dessus pour être sûr que son fils les trouvent et prit les objets dissimulés. Il y avait un stylo, un pot de gel pour cheveux et un double de clé de voiture.

La clé était celle d'une Camaro et le porte clé représentait un loup. Le Sheriff fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait qu'une seule Camaro qui puisse coller à Beacon Hills. Et Stiles n'utilisait jamais de gel pour cheveux. Il mit la clé dans sa poche et rangea le gel dans la salle de bains avec les autres produits de toilette. De retour dans la chambre de son fils, il fouina dans les choses qui trainaient çà et là, quand il trouva la preuve ultime de son enquête sur Stiles. C'était une série de photos de photomatons. Les sujets étaient Stiles et Derek Hale.

La première montrait Derek qui fixait Stiles, alors que ce dernier essayait de forcer les lèvres de Derek à sourire. Sur la deuxième, Stiles faisait une grimace et Derek continuait de le dévisager. La troisième montrait Derek en train de se tenir la voute du nez, d'une manière que le Sheriff connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent fait à cause de Stiles, alors que Stiles tirait la langue à la camera. La dernière photo fit rater un battement au cœur du Sheriff. Ils fermaient les yeux et un baiser réunissait leurs lèvres.

Le Sheriff soupira. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour lui offrir la perspective d'avoir Derek Hale (ancien suspect dans une affaire de meurtre) en tant que beau fils. Il prit la photo et la colla sur le frigo avec un aimant. Ce n'était pas la seule série de photo sur le frigo. Il y en avait plusieurs, une du Sheriff et de sa femme quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, une de Stiles et de sa mère, une du Sheriff et de Stiles et une de eux trois ensemble. Puis il suspendit la clé de la Camaro avec les autres clés dans l'entrée. Le Sheriff sourit avant d'aller se faire une tasse de café et s'asseoir pour voir combien de temps Stiles allait mettre pour paniquer.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

« Je pense que nous devons le dire à mon père. » dit Stiles en reposant son menton sur le torse de Derek. Le bras de Derek était dans son dos et traçait doucement des cercles sur sa peau.

« Je suppose que c'est la prochaine étape logique. » dit Derek. « Mais retiens ceci, je suis contre le fait de lui dire à cause de son habilité au tir. Tu me l'as dit, il est très bon tireur. Il a même battu Chris Argent à la fête de l'été ! »

« J'ai 18 ans. Je peux avoir un petit ami, il ne te tirera pas dessus pour ça. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas du fait qu'il me tire dessus parce que je suis ton petit ami, mais plutôt à cause du fait que je suis Derek Hale, et qu'il m'a pourchassé pour meurtre. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que si nous lui parlons, cette nuit pourrait être ton dernier jour sur cette terre. » dit Stiles en se plaçant au-dessus de Derek. Derek fit courir ses mains sur les flancs de Stiles puis agrippa ses fesses.

« Je ne pense pas mourir cette nuit. » dit Derek.

« Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire. Si c'est ton dernier après midi, on pourrait faire autre chose que des confidences sur l'oreiller. » Dit Stiles en souriant et en pressant ses hanches contre celles de Derek.

« Ça me semble un bon plan. » dit Derek en les retournant de façon à ce que Stiles se retrouve en dessous de lui, face contre le matelas. Il rit à cause de l'halètement choqué que Stiles laissa échapper. Puis il pencha la tête pour embrasser la nuque de Stiles.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Ils prirent la voiture de Derek. C'était une idée de Stiles. Il pensait que si son père lui interdisait de voir Derek, ils pourraient au moins convenir d'un plan pour s'enfuir ensemble pendant qu'il irait rechercher sa Jeep. Ils se garèrent dans l'allée et Derek coupa le moteur. La lueur vacillante provenant de la fenêtre indiquait que le Sheriff regardait la télévision. Stiles se pencha pour embrasser Derek avant de sortir de la voiture. « Je crierais quand ce sera à ton tour d'entrer. » dit Stiles en fermant la portière. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison et trouva son père dans la cuisine au lieu d'être dans le salon.

« Quoi de neuf, Papa ! » demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son père.

« Pas grand-chose. » Dit son père en tapant sa main. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Des trucs. » sourit Stiles en s'asseyant. Il essayait de ne pas trop remuer. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Ok. Tu peux me sortir une bouteille de bière du frigo ? Je crève de soif. Hey, tu peux en prendre une aussi si tu veux. » Dit le Sheriff. Stiles se retourna pour le regarder.

« Es-tu sérieux ? Tu me permets de prendre une bière ? »

« Bien sûr, tu as déjà bu de la bière, non ? »

« Ouais mais je te l'ai jamais dit. » dit Stiles, se frappant la tête en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le Sheriff se contenta d'en rire. Stiles sortit 2 bières du frigo. Il les posa sur le comptoir, ferma la porte et se figea. Au milieu de la porte de frigo, un aimant en L datant de l'enfance de Stiles maintenait une série de photo que Stiles avait forcé Derek à faire quelques semaines auparavant.

« Tu ressembles à un poisson rouge, Stiles, ferme ta bouche. » dit le Sheriff mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Stiles ferma les yeux et frappa la porte du frigo de son poing. « Hey, j'attends toujours cette bière. »

Stiles réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités qu'il avait. Il pouvait courir. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la porte de derrière, ça ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes pour passer la porte et atteindre la voiture de Derek. Ou il pouvait être un homme et faire face. Il pouvait se tourner et regarder son père dans les yeux pour lui parler de son grand amour gay avec Derek Hale. Là maintenant, courir semblait être la meilleure option, mais Stiles n'avait jamais été un trouillard. Enfin presque.

« Voilà la bière Papa ! » dit-il en se retournant et en tendant la bière à l'homme à table. Il la décapsula et prit une longue goulée avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège en face de son père.

« As-tu faim ? Moi oui. Devons-nous commander des pizzas ? »

« Quoi ? Pizza ? » Demanda Stiles en regardant à nouveau le frigo pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la série de photo. Non elle était toujours là. « Bien sûr. Des pizzas. »

« Une extra large, ce sera suffisant pour nous trois ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti une bière pour Derek ? Il va entrer ou il va passer toute la nuit dans sa voiture ? »

« Derek ? Oui, bien sûr, il va entrer. » Dit Stiles. Il regarda la porte et en quelques secondes, Derek y apparut, les mains dans les poches, prenant sa pose favorite. Stiles se leva et prit une troisième bière dans le frigo. Il prit un moment pour regarder la pièce autour de lui. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, c'était le même carrelage bleu et le même plan de travail en granite. Il songea à tous les drames que ses murs avaient dû voir. Ils étaient sur le point d'en voir encore plus. « Assis toi. » dit Stiles en posant la bouteille devant un siège vide.

Le Sheriff sursauta et fronça les sourcils, en se demandant depuis combien de temps Derek était là. Il se reprit rapidement puis le Sheriff tendit le téléphone à Stiles. « Un festin de viande, ok ? » demanda Stiles en regardant le téléphone. Aucun des deux ne contesta, donc il composa le numéro et passa la commande.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda le Sheriff en s'asseyant au fond de sa chaise. Stiles fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'ils s'étaient installés de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à son père. La lumière tamisée au-dessus de sa tête et le silence qui planait entre eux trois lui fit penser à un vieux film policier. En y pensant, son père ressemblait au flic fatigué et mal coiffé qui allait toujours au bout de son job et Derek ressemblait à un parfait méchant. Sexy et mystérieux.

« Environ un an. » répondit Derek. Cela surprit Stiles, il pensait devoir répondre à toutes les questions, mais il semblait que Derek avait décidé de ne pas l'abandonner. Derek avait toujours ses mains dans ses poches. Stiles voulait les en sortir et le toucher, tenter de faire disparaitre la tension de ses mains mais il savait qu'il n'oserait pas bouger. Un seul faux pas et son père dégainerait l'arme de sa hanche pour tirer avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Stop, ça, c'était l'ouest sauvage, pas la cuisine des Stilinski.

« Une année entière. » dit le Sheriff Stilinski. « Et je suis le dernier à savoir. » dit-il. Stiles sentit la boule de culpabilité grandir dans son ventre. Son père semblait blessé, et il haïssait ça. Après la mort de sa mère, ils avaient fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ensemble, et il ne voulait pas que son père se sente inutile ou seul. Il voulait que son père accepte Derek. Dieu seul savait le peu de famille qu'ils avaient, donc offrir à Derek une famille, et laisser Derek devenir un membre de la famille serait un grand bonus pour les deux hommes.

« Non papa, tu es le premier. Même Scott n'est pas au courant. » Expliqua Stiles.

« Pourquoi garder le secret si longtemps alors ? »

« Il y avait tellement à gérer, mon homosexualité et mon attirance pour ce grincheux et la mise en place de ma première relation de couple et toute cette affaires de loups garous et tu n'as aucune idée de combien d'Adderall j'ai pris aujourd'hui, et franchement, moi non plus, et je ne sais plus ce que je dis et je raconte n'importe quoi parce que j'aime Derek et je t'aime et je veux que vous vous entendiez mais je ne sais pas si ça ira et Derek m'a acheté une maison. » Stiles reprit sa respiration et regarda son père. Il avait senti Derek se tendre a ses cotés quand il avait dit le mot Loup Garou mais il était tellement stressé qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, alors qu'il n'avait plus pleuré depuis l'enterrement de sa mère et il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer maintenant.

« Tu lui as acheté une maison ? » demanda le Sheriff en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui Monsieur. » dit Derek. « J'ai voulu lui offrir un bon début à Berkeley alors j'ai acheté une maison pour Stiles. »

« Et tu y vivras avec lui ? » demanda le Sheriff.

« S'il le veut bien. » répondit Derek.

« Et si vous vous séparez ? »

« Nous ne nous séparerons pas. » Ils avaient parlés en même temps, dit la même chose comme un écho l'un de l'autre. Le Sheriff rigola, et la tension fut brisée. Derek se relaxa un peu et Stiles s'avachit sur sa chaise.

« Vous savez, vous formez un magnifique couple. » dit le Sheriff. Stiles comprit qu'il choisissait ses mots avec attention. « Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas effrayant, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je crois au jugement de Stiles, enfin au moins pour ça, et je te crois, Derek, quand tu me dis que tu n'as rien à voir avec les meurtres d'il y a quelques années. Donc je suis sur le point de vous accorder ma bénédiction. Ne me laissez pas tomber, aucun de vous deux. » Dit-il en prenant finalement une gorgée de bière. Quand on toqua à la porte, il tendit son portefeuille à Stiles. « Vas payer pendant que je menace Derek en privé, veux-tu, fils. » dit-il avec un sourire. Stiles prit un air alarmé mais Derek en rit alors Stiles pensa que personne ne tuerais qui que ce soit pendant qu'il allait chercher la nourriture.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, n'est-ce pas Hale ? » dit le Sheriff.

« Non. J'aime votre fils. Plus que tout au monde. Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça ou je ne serais jamais tranquille. » Dit Derek.

« Ton secret ne risque rien avec moi. »

« Quel secret ? » demanda Stiles en rentrant dans la pièce, il jeta les boites sur la table avant d'aller chercher des assiettes et des serviettes de table.

« Rien. Combien de pizzas as-tu commandé ? » Demanda le Sheriff.

« Assez. Est-ce que vous complotez déjà ensemble contre moi ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Assis toi et mange. » dit le Sheriff. « Derek, enlève ta veste, on dirait que tu vas rester. » Ils entamèrent les pizzas, et restèrent silencieux un moment puis le Sheriff reprit la parole. « Hey, ce soir il y a From Paris with Love/Bon baiser de Paris. Vous voulez le regarder avec moi, tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. » Dit Derek en poussant Stiles. Stiles sourit devant sa pizza. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à le dire à ses amis. Il s'imagina la tête que fera Scott. Peut-être que son père était le moindre de ses problèmes.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Voir Derek utiliser la porte d'entrée et non plus la fenêtre semblait bizarre. Il mangeait avec eux presque tous les soirs maintenant, Stiles l'avait nourri pendant un an donc la seule différence était que la nourriture n'était plus surgelée. Il prenait aussi le petit déjeuner presque tous les matins, et Stiles pensait que son père y trouverait à redire mais son père garda le silence.

« Hey, Papa, tu es vraiment d'accord pour que Derek reste ? » demanda Stiles. Il venait de rentrer de l'école pour trouver son père devant un diner précoce.

« Je préfère que vous soyez ici plutôt que chez lui. » Dit le Sheriff Stilinski. « La seule chose qui me préoccupe est la taille de ton lit. Il est si petit et Hale est plutôt grand. » Il recommença à lire le journal, sans attendre de réponse, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que Stiles mourrait doucement à la pensée que son père se questionnais sur sa façon de dormir avec Derek. Toutefois, son père avait raison, le lit était petit mais ils avaient trouvés leur position avec le nez de Derek contre la nuque de Stiles. Parfois Stiles se réveillait en sentant Derek le lécher et le mordiller comme une sorte de préliminaire tordu.

Stiles fut ravi en trouvant la Camaro dans l'allée, juste derrière la voiture de son père, en rentrant de l'école un vendredi après-midi. Il gara sa jeep derrière la voiture noire et se dépêcha d'entrer. Il descendit l'escalier après avoir entendu des voix au sous-sol. Le léger bourdonnement du sèche-linge donnait à la pièce une ambiance intime, à défaut d'être fraiche. Derek s'appuyait sur la machine à laver, attendant que ses vêtements finissent de tourner dans le sèche-linge, alors que le Sheriff se prélassait sur le sofa, autrefois bleu qui était maintenant d'un gris délavé. Il donna un coup de poing viril dans l'épaule de son père puis bouscula Derek pour sauter sur la machine à laver et s'y asseoir.

« De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? » demanda Stiles en se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Derek, par-dessus son épaule. Derek appuya son dos contre lui, croissant les bras et les jambes. Stiles laissa son bras autour du cou de Derek.

« Qui est le meilleur chanteur de ACDC. » dit le Sheriff.

« Bon Scott. » répondit Stiles immédiatement.

« C'est mon garçon ! » chantonna le Sheriff en tapant de sa main la main tendue de son fils. Il pouvait sentir Derek qui grimaçait à côté de lui. « J'y vais, j'ai un rencard ce soir. » dit-il à Derek avec un clin d'œil.

« Rencard ? Quel rencard ? Avec qui il a rencard ? » Demanda Stiles en fourrant son visage dans le cou de Derek.

« Je ne te le dirais pas parce que tu as dit Bon Scott. »

« Idiot, J'ai dit ça pour faire plaisir à papa, Brian est le meilleur. » affirma Stiles mais Derek pouvait dire qu'il mentait. « Sérieusement, tu vas ruminer à cause de ça ? »

« Comment ça va à l'école ? » demanda Derek pour changer de sujet.

« Allison a perdu un bijou avec des chatons ou un truc du genre peint dessus, et il coute 20 dollars, donc Scott a séché la troisième heure pour le chercher.* J'étais assis à côté de Jackson et il a passé tout son temps à se plaindre de toi. Apparemment, tu es toujours après son cul. Et nous avons eu les détails pour le bal de promo. Hey, veux-tu être mon cavalier si sexy ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'un bal de promo serait ma tasse de thé. » dit Derek en se retournant dans les bras de Stiles. Il enroula ses bras autour de Stiles et fourra son nez contre la gorge de Stiles. « Beaucoup de gens me voit encore comme un dangereux paria qui a surement tué sa sœur et d'autres gens avant de manipuler la police pour faire porter le chapeau à son défunt oncle et s'en tirer sans problème. »

« Vrai. » dit Stiles en essayant de cacher sa déception. « Tu serais si sexy en costume. »

« Je pourrais peut être en porter un, juste pour toi et nous pourrions organiser notre propre célébration en privé. » dit Derek en embrassant la gorge de Stiles.

« Oui mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas parader à ton bras et te faire admirer comme si tu étais un bout de viande de première qualité ! »

« Ne boude pas mon petit lapin. » La voix de Derek était basse et rauque. « Je continuerais à sortir pour jouer. »

Stiles frissonna dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas si ça m'excite ou si ça me fait peur. »admit-il. Derek rit et chercha les lèvres de Stiles pour un baiser, mais Stiles tourna la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur le rencard de mon père ou je ne fais rien avec toi du week end. » menaça Stiles. Derek rit à nouveau. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était impossible pour Stiles d'aller au bout de sa menace mais il pouvait essayer. Derek n'avait pas envie d'assister à cet essai.

« Il a un rencard avec une femme de la boulangerie. » dit-il en embrassant Stiles dans le coup. Stiles fronça les sourcils en parcourant mentalement une liste de nom.

« Judith ? »

« C'est elle. » dit Derek, déjà lassé de cette conversation. Il se demandait s'il pourrait se retrouver nu avant le diner.

« Elle fait des tartes aux pommes excellentes. » dit Stiles. « Hey, sors les pattes de mon pantalon ! » cria Stiles.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit Derek, même s'il le nierait un peu plus tard.

« Tu voulais une réunion de la meute ce soir chez toi. Tu es toujours sur le cul de tout le monde quand ils sont en retard, et si toi tu es en retard, tu donnes le mauvais exemple. » Dit Stiles. Derek grogna, Stiles avait raison mais il s'en fichait.

« M'en fiche, je veux quand même, juste un peu. » gronda Derek en soulevant Stiles de la machine à laver et le portant jusqu'au vieux sofa où il fut jeté sans cérémonie.

« Oh Mon Dieu, je vais avoir des relations dans le sous-sol de mes parents. Je suis surement le geek le plus heureux du monde. » Dit Stiles alors que Derek lui enlevait son pantalon.

« Ferme la, Stiles. » dit Derek en retirant ses vêtements avant de se coucher sur le sofa et de retourner Stiles pour qu'il se retrouve à cheval et à l'envers sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sucer le gland de Stiles, il grogna en sentant que Stiles faisait de même. Il creusa les joues pour mieux sucer pendant un moment avant de se retirer. La queue de Stiles sortit de sa bouche avec un petit bruit obscène. Derek entendit Stiles gémir à la perte du contact sur sa queue mais il avait prévu autre chose. Il bougea légèrement les hanches de Stiles et écarta ses fesses pour lécher son trou plissé.

Stiles se crispa et se rapprocha encore plus du visage de Derek et de cette langue si douée qui baisait son cul pour l'ouvrir. La queue de Stiles frottait contre le torse de Derek mais ce n'était pas suffisant et il agitait ses hanches de façon frénétique, effrayé de déloger Derek mais ne pouvant plus attendre pour sa libération. Il continua de sucer la bite de Derek jusqu'à ce que son nez s'enfonce dans les poils pubiens noirs de Derek, puis il se recula pour prendre une goulée d'air avant de recommencer. Il sentit la main de Derek qui furetait sur son corps pour atteindre son piercing au téton et jouer avec. Cela fit souffler Stiles alors qu'il avait encore le sexe de Derek à moitié dans la bouche. Cette sensation fit que Derek ne put s'empêcher de projeter ses hanches en avant, il jouit presque avant de retrouver son contrôle. Derek tira doucement sur le piercing avant de remettre sa main sur la queue de Stiles. Il enveloppa l'érection de Stiles avec sa main mais ne la bougea pas, il se contenta de serrer sa main autour de l'érection de Stiles.

La sensation de la langue de Derek baisant son cul, et de sa main autour de sa queue, fit jouir Stiles avant même qu'il ne réalise qu'il allait jouir. Il en oublia de respirer, Derek fit encore quelques aller-retour dans la bouche avant de lâcher sa semence dans la gorge de Stiles. Stiles toussa et avala alors que Derek le retournait pour nettoyer les fluides du ventre de Stiles.

Il aimait quand Derek faisait des trucs comme ça, pour montrer sa puissance brute et sa force. Cela suffit presque à le rendre à nouveau dur. « Nettoie-moi. » dit Derek et Stiles se positionna pour pouvoir le nettoyer avec sa langue. Quand il eut fini, il se laissa tomber à moitié sur son petit ami et à moitié sur le sofa. « C'était WOW. » dit Stiles.

« C'est vrai. » confirma Derek en promenant ses doigts le long de l'échine de Stiles. « Maintenant, vas me chercher mon linge propre. » demanda-t-il en mettant une claque sur la fesse de Stiles. Stiles sursauta et lui tira la langue. Il roula de sur Derek, sauta sur le sol et fit le trajet jusqu'au sèche-linge, nu, en paradant pour sortir les vêtements de Derek de la machine. « Si tu veux être baisé, tu es sur la bonne voie. » prévint Derek.

Stiles se contenta de sourire en enfournant les vêtements de Derek dans son sac.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

« Stiles ! Pourquoi la voiture de Derek était garée devant chez toi aujourd'hui ? » Murmura Scott. Ils se tenaient à la bordure de la forêt pour attendre Danny et Jackson. Derek avait le regard perdu dans le ciel, et Allison et Lydia parlait de magazines de mode. C'était une belle soirée de mai, les oiseaux voletaient entre les arbres pour finir de se préparer à la tombée de la nuit.

« Il fait sa lessive dans mon sous-sol. » dit Stiles comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Derek réprima un rire en entendant la réponse de Stiles, alors qu'il se souvenait de leur activité de cet après-midi dans le sous-sol.

« Il fait sa lessive. » répéta Scott d'un ton incrédule. « Derek se sert d'une machine à laver. »

« Sinon comment ferait-il pour que ses vêtements sentent 'fleurs blanches et bonbons' ? » claqua Stiles. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et marcha en direction de la clairière en attendant Jackson. Scott le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sure que Derek soit hors de portée d'écoute. Puis il se tourna vers Stiles et le tira par le bras.

« Je pense qu'il a une copine. »

« Oh ? » dit Stiles.

« Oui, il fait sa lessive et l'autre jour, il se plaignait parce que la maison était trop dangereuse. Il répétait que ce n'était pas sécurisant. Ca ne l'a jamais inquiété avant. Je pense qu'il veut impressionner sa compagne. » Dit Scott.

« Vraiment. » dit Stiles. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à l'accouplement auparavant. Il avait lu un truc là-dessus dans un vieux livre que Derek avait laissé dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne se mettent en couple mais c'était il y a plus d'un an et la mémoire de Stiles était un peu dans le brouillard. Apparemment un loup sait immédiatement quand il rencontre son compagnon et plus ils passent de temps ensemble, plus la nécessité de revendiquer son compagnon est impossible à ignorer. C'était un processus compliqué combinant une morsure au bon endroit et des morsures de la plaie jusqu'à ce que le loup sente la connexion à son compagnon. Derek utilisait la fenêtre de Stiles depuis environ un an et il n'avait jamais fait mention de l'accouplement et tout ce truc de morsure n'était définitivement jamais arrivé. Tout ce que Derek lui avait laissé, c'était des suçons à cacher. Il se dit que peut-être il n'était pas le véritable compagnon de Derek, Il ignora la sensation de coup à l'estomac qu'il ressentit à cette pensée.

« Allison est ma véritable compagne. J'ai demandé à Derek comment c'est d'avoir une compagne. Il a dit que c'est quand tu sais autant sur elle qu'elle-même, sans même qu'elle ait besoin de te le dire. » Scott déblatérait, inconscient de la lutte interne de Stiles. « Hey, est ce que tu sais que certains loups ne trouvent jamais leurs vrais compagnons, ils vivent juste toute leurs vies avec leurs second choix. Je ne peux imaginer être le second choix de quelqu'un, et toi, et la pensée d'être abandonné à la seconde où le vrai compagnon se pointe. »

« Ca à l'air horrible. » dit Stiles. Il commençait à paniquer. Il ne voulait plus rester là ! Il voulait rentrer à la maison et se rouler en boule et se bercer jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient un couple et Stiles n'avait jamais été revendiqué en tant que compagnon. Il devait être le second choix de Derek. Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si le vrai compagnon de Derek débarquait. A quel point son cœur se briserait.

Derek revint avec le bras enroulé autour de Jackson. Jackson était le favori de Derek. Il avait dit à Stiles que Jackson était son favori parce que c'était le seul de la meute que Derek avait mordu pour le changer. Bien sûr Jackson avait dû faire des efforts mais il était devenu un grand loup même si un peu arrogant. Derek était infiniment fier de Jackson. Derek avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Jackson, plus qu'avec Scott mais Scott ne voulait pas passer autant de temps avec l'Alpha. Entre eux deux, il y avait encore un espace grand comme le grand canyon rempli de méfiance et de regards en coin. Stiles regarda alors Derek repousser Jackson et attendre Danny pour commencer à parler.

« Je veux que les humains courent et que les loups les chassent. » dit Derek. « Bientôt vous irez tous à la fac et je ne sais pas si vous irez tous au même endroit ou pas. J'ai besoin de savoir que ma meute peut se protéger un minimum sans moi aux alentours. » Dit Derek. « Soyez pleins de ressources, souvenez-vous, nous guérissons bien et nous guérissons vite. Je vais donner le signal de départ. » Dit Derek. Pas un ne bougea et si Stiles n'avait pas été dans une telle agonie due à la boule qui lui comprimait le ventre, il aurait surement rit de la tête que fit Derek. « Courez ! » hurla-t-il. Les humains se dispersèrent, Stiles attendit quelques secondes mais Derek ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il avait penché la tête et écoutait quelque chose que Jackson disait. Soupirant il commença à jogger alors que les loups se rassemblaient autour de Derek.

Il était à un peu plus d'un kilomètre, à l'arrière de la vieille maison quand il décida que trop c'est trop. Il en avait assez, donc il traversa la vieille coquille qu'était la maison pour atteindre sa jeep qui était devant. Il ne regarda pas en arrière alors qu'il traversait la forêt pour rentrer chez lui.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Stiles entendit des pas sur le toit qui était devant sa fenêtre. Il se demanda pourquoi Derek n'utilisait pas la porte principale avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus supposé s'y intéresser. Soupirant il resserra la couette autour de lui pendant que la fenêtre s'ouvrait.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Derek. C'était celle de Scott. Stiles s'assit et regarda son meilleur ami. « Nous t'avons cherché partout. Nous commencions vraiment à nous inquiéter quand Lydia a remarqué que ta jeep n'était plus là. » Siffla Scott. « Derek est fou de rage. Je pense qu'il pourrait bien t'égorger pour de vrai cette fois. Je ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. »

« Il a dit de courir pour échapper aux loups. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Il voulait dire se cacher et se défendre. Et je pensais que j'étais le plus stupide de nous deux. » Dit Scott. « On a paniqué en pensant que quelque chose t'était arrivé. J'ai cru que Derek allait arracher la forêt, arbre par arbre. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et se rallongea dans son lit. « J'avais mal à la tête. Je suis rentré à la maison. Je n'ai besoin de la permission de personne pour rentrer chez moi. »

« Non, mais tu aurais pu nous le dire. » dit Scott en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'es pas si silencieux normalement. »

« Rien. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as encore personne pour aller au bal de promo ? Parce qu'Allison a dit qu'elle pourrait te présenter quelques filles. »

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause du bal. » dit Stiles en tournant le dos à Scott.

« Ca ne peut être que le bal. Certaines filles sympas n'ont pas encore de cavalier, on va te les présenter et on sait jamais, tu pourras peut être même te débarrasser de ton statut V. » dit Scott en le bousculant légèrement de l'épaule.

Stiles sauta du lit. « Je suis gay. Je ne suis plus vierge. Je n'irais pas au bal avec une fille. En fait, je ne pense même à ne pas y aller. Maintenant sors de ma chambre et laisse-moi ! » Cria-t-il. Il regretta aussitôt. Une lueur de douleur passa sur le visage de Scott. Stiles soupira. Il était trop gentil. « Ecoute, je suis désolé. »

« Tu es gay. »

« Je pense être bi mais je n'ai été qu'avec un homme. » ajouta Stiles. Il regarda Scott acquiescer. Il resta assis là où il était.

« Et tu… avec un autre gars… » Dit Scott en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

« Oui. » dit Stiles. Il essaya de ne pas sourire devant la maladresse de Scott. Il ne se sentait pas capable de sourire.

« Oh, tu aurais pu me le dire. » dit Scott. « Avec qui ? »

Stiles déglutit. Si ça s'était passé la nuit dernière, il aurait tout avoué à Scott sur l'identité de la personne qui partageait son lit. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus. Il repensa à leur conversation dans la forêt à propos des seconds choix et il ne voulait pas de regard de pitié de la part de Scott. Il ne pourrait le supporter. Donc il prit une profonde respiration et réfléchit à un moyen de mentir à son meilleur ami sans se faire chopper.

« Ça a commencé l'été dernier. J'ai pensé que c'était juste un coup d'une fois. » Dit-il. Scott hocha encore la tête. « Merci. » dit soudainement Stiles en se rasseyant sur le lit.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour te pas t'être enfui ou m'avoir abandonné quand je te l'ai dit. Pour m'avoir laissé crier sur toi. Pour être mon meilleur ami. » Dit Stiles en tapotant le bras de Scott.

« Hey, nous serons toujours amis. Peu importe ce qui se passe. » Dit Scott en regardant par la fenêtre. « Mec il est 3 heures du matin, tu crois que je pourrais avoir un oreiller et dormir sur un bout de ton lit ? »

« Evidemment. » dit Stiles. « Garde juste tes horrible pieds loin de mon visage. »

« Hey j'ai des jolis pieds. TES pieds sont douteux. » Dit Scott en retirant son pull et son jeans. Ils avaient dormis comme ça des centaines de fois, l'un avec la tête en haut du lit et l'autre avec la tête en bas du lit. Stiles aimait encore plus Scott à ce moment. Moins d'une heure auparavant, Scott a découvert que Stiles aimait les garçons et pourtant il voulait quand même dormir à côté de lui.

« Bonne nuit Stiles. » sourit Scott.

« Bonne nuit mon pote. » dit Stiles. Il se demandait ce que faisait Derek et pourquoi il n'était pas venu le retrouver. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait le vrai compagnon de Derek. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il se torturait ainsi.

Fin chapitre 2

*Le truc marrant c'est que, dans la version originale, Stiles dit que Allison a perdu un _nail_ donc un ongle, et que Scott l'aide à le chercher, et en argot, le verbe _nail_ veut dire _avoir des relations sexuelles_ ^^ Quelle subtile allusion ^^

J'ai préféré remplacer l'ongle par bijou, car je ne pouvais pas replacer le jeu de mot et parce que je vois mal Allison porter des ongles décorés …

Donnez-moi votre avis


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : « Merci à JO pour son travail de relecture. Tu es le meilleur. Je te dois une glace 'Pooh Bear' (Winnie l'ourson) !

Merci à tous ceux qui review, vous êtes géniaux.

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, Quelle pitié. »

Merci pour toutes les reviews, je pense que je suis à jour pour les réponses ^^

Merci à Alice pour sa review anonyme pour ma trad 'building a pack'.

Bonne lecture

**Chap. 3**

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Si le Sheriff se questionna sur la raison de l'absence de Derek au petit déjeuner, la première depuis qu'il était au courant pour le couple, il ne posa pas de question. Scott expliqua au Sheriff leur merveilleux programme pour la journée. Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi il parlait mais il était content d'avoir de la compagnie pour oublier un peu Derek. Stiles gardait un œil sur le frigo, sûr que Scott allait finir par remarquer la photo mais il ne le fit pas. Quand le repas fut fini, Stiles débarrassa la table et trouva Scott en train d'attendre dans l'entrée. Apparemment, Allison passait pour les chercher.

Stiles s'assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture qui les conduisait en dehors de la ville, en direction du Lac Tahoe. Il fut consterné de constater, quand ils passèrent prendre Lydia, qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie avec tous les membres de la meute. « Jackson, Danny et Derek font le trajet ensemble. » lui dit Allison depuis le siège du conducteur.

« C'était l'idée de qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous en avons parlé la nuit dernière, quand nous pensions encore que tu avais trouvé une super bonne cachette, avant de s'inquiéter pour toi. » dit Lydia. « A ce propos… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Scott.

« Hey, on en a déjà parlé, donc laisse tomber. » gronda Scott du siège passager avant. Stiles lui envoya un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

« J'allais juste dire que je pense qu'il a eu une super idée en partant. » bouda-t-elle. « Derek a dit d'être pleins de ressources. Quel meilleur moyen que de prendre une voiture pour s'échapper. »

« Merci Lydia. » en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« T'ai-je dis que tu pouvais me toucher ? » grogna-t-elle avec un air amusé. Les petits contacts de ce genre étaient importants dans une meute.

Ils parlèrent pendant le reste du voyage, puis ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, le parking du Lac Tahoe. Les autres étaient déjà là, et en les regardant on pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas contents. Derek avait un air orageux alors que Jackson et Danny faisaient leurs possibles pour rester hors de son chemin.

« Si tu restes comme ça, ton visage va rester bloqué. » Dit Lydia à Derek en sortant de la voiture. « Ou c'est peut-être déjà le cas. » murmura-t-elle en ignorant le grognement menaçant et la lueur rougeoyante du regard de Derek.

Ils déchargèrent les affaires de pique-nique de la voiture. Ils installèrent les couvertures là où Lydia avait décrété qu'il y avait la meilleure vue. Stiles s'occupa en aidant Scott et en restant le plus loin possible du chemin de Derek.

« J'ai apporté quelques bouteilles de bière de mon père, Derek. » dit Allison. « Pour se détendre et laisser quelqu'un d'autre conduire pour le retour. » dit-elle.

« Merci. » dit-il en lui jetant un regard menaçant. Scott leva les yeux au ciel après avoir regardé Derek et se jeta sur les couvertures, ses pieds crochetant les jambes de Stiles. Stiles tomba sur les fesses et Scott bondit sur lui et ils roulèrent sur les couvertures en luttant. Jackson laissa échapper un hurlement et atterrit sur la pile alors que Stiles était tout en dessous. Les deux Betas tournaient l'un sur l'autre et Stiles luttait pour sortir et se mettre en sécurité. Il sentit une main lui tirant le bras, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Derek, mais en se tournant, il trouva Danny.

« Ces deux deviennent fous quand ils commencent. » rigola Danny en se laissant tomber à nouveau sur les couvertures. Stiles s'assit derrière lui. Derek les regarda d'un œil noir. Stiles essayait de ne pas trop y penser alors que Lydia se dirigea vers Jackson et Scott.

Stiles entendit le « Vous faites peur aux gens du coin. » que Lydia siffla alors qu'Allison lui tendait un sandwich. Derek mâchait le sien comme si c'était son pire ennemi.

« Hey Danny, viens avec moi à la boutique là-bas. » dit Allison en attrapant la main du garçon. Danny lui envoya un sourire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il était trainé au loin. Stiles s'occupait avec la nourriture, sans penser au fait qu'il était seul avec Derek.

« C'était vraiment une farce stupide, la nuit dernière. » dit Derek. Sa voix était sombre et menaçante. Stiles n'avait plus entendu ce ton de voix depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Tu as dit de courir. Quel meilleur moyen de courir qu'une voiture ? » Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

« Puis tu es resté avec Scott. J'ai respecté ton souhait de garder ce secret un peu plus longtemps mais la nuit dernière, j'aurais eu le droit de débarquer et de le dégager par la peau du cou. Et en plus tu as la même odeur que lui. Vous avez dormi ensemble. Je pourrais le mettre en pièce pour t'avoir touché. »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique. » dit Stiles. « Nous sommes amis. »

« Il est un loup et de ta meute. Tu devrais le savoir. » Dit Derek. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, à quel point je dois me retenir, à quel point je dois tout garder à l'intérieur. Avec eux, avec toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire » demanda Stiles, curieux. « Que retiens-tu ? »

« Le loup. » grogna Derek.

« Il veut me tuer ? Il veut nous tuer ? C'est le sang d'Alpha en toi, c'est ça. Tu veux tous nous tuer et garder Jackson pour toi tout seul. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Jackson a à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Il est ta vrai meute. » dit Stiles.

« Vous êtes tous ma meute. » dit Derek. Il se tut quand Allison et Danny revinrent. Danny se posa à côté de Stiles et Alison s'assit, les jambes croisées au bord de la couverture, de l'autre côté de Stiles. Elle regarda l'endroit où Scott et Jackson continuaient leur dispute. Lydia avait l'air occupée à les gronder mais Stiles était sûr qu'elle leur donnait des conseils pour se battre. Le soleil chauffait sur son visage et ses bras. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage. C'était un jour parfait pour sortir avec son petit ami et se blottir contre lui sur les couvertures. Stiles aurait préféré qu'il pleuve.

« Au fait j'étais en train de penser. » dit Danny en roulant sur le côté pour regarder Stiles. « Allison m'a dit que tu ne venais pas au bal de promo. »

« Qui a dit ça à Allison ? » demanda Stiles en regardant fixement Allison.

« Il est juste inquiet. » dit Allison.

« Eh ben, je n'ai pas encore de cavalier, donc on pourrait y aller ensemble. » dit Danny. Stiles déglutit difficilement et laissa ses paupières se fermer. Il rejetait toute la responsabilité sur son piercing au téton. Avant qu'il ne soit percé, tout était si simple et sa vie se résumait en différentes périodes plus ou moins longue : sommeil, repas, sexe, Lacrosse, devoirs, école, sexe, repas, sommeil. Maintenant il était le second choix après quelqu'un que Derek n'avait même pas encore rencontré et Danny lui demandait d'être son cavalier. Apparemment Scott ne pouvait garder un secret pendant plus d'une demi-journée. « Juste en ami. » dit Danny, en levant sa main pour tapoter le torse de Stiles. « Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-il alors que Stiles reculait maladroitement.

« Laisse-moi ! » dit Stiles en atteignant le bord de la couverture puis regardant Derek en paniquant. Il n'était d'aucune aide, il les regardait comme s'il allait mettre Danny en pièce.

« Mec, t'as un piercing ? » demanda Danny.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » Demanda Allison en se tournant sur ses genoux.

« C'est rien. » dit-il en espérant pouvoir arrêter de rougir.

« Bien, laisse-moi voir. » dit Allison.

« Oui, Stiles, laisse-nous voir. » grogna Derek. Stiles regarda son Alpha. Il n'était plus sur de ce qu'ils étaient désormais. Pouvait-il encore considérer Derek comme son petit ami ? Soupirant, il souleva son haut bleu pour montrer son torse. Allison retint son souffle. Non seulement le téton de Stiles était percé, mais il avait des traces de petites morsures et des suçons sur tout le torse.

« Tu dois vraiment être délicieux. » dit-elle. « Je peux le toucher ? »

« Quoi ? Pas question, dégage. » Dit Stiles en remettant son haut sur son torse et son ventre.

« Qu'est qu'on a manqué ? » demanda Jackson avant de se jeter à coté de Derek. Stiles eut soudain la vision d'un Derek diabolique qui ébouriffait les cheveux de Jackson. Il aurait parié que Jackson aurait adoré l'attention de l'Alpha.

« Stiles s'est fait percé le téton. » dit Allison.

« Sans blague ! » dit Jackson en se relevant. « Montre-moi. » demanda-t-il.

« Non, tu as raté ta chance. » dit Stiles. Il se sentait à nouveau misérable. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, se rouler en boule et se morfondre sur son cœur brisé. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Jackson se jette sur lui et lui fasse une prise de catch pour lui maintenir les bras de chaque côté avec ses jambes. Il se pencha et souleva le haut. Il siffla en voyant les suçons et les marques de morsures autour du piercing.

« Quelqu'un l'aime beaucoup ! » dit-il en donnant un bref regard à Derek. « As-tu vu ça, Alpha, quelqu'un a des secrets pour la meute. » chantonna Jackson en ignorant Stiles qui se débattait.

« C'est humiliant. » gémit Stiles.

« Non, c'est excitant. » dit Lydia en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jackson.

« Pousse-toi de lui. » cria Scott en poussant Jackson de sur Stiles. « Ca va toi ? »

« Heureux de constater que quelqu'un se rappelle que je ne suis pas un monstre de foire. » gémit Stiles en se remettant sur pieds.

« Oh, allez, c'était juste pour s'amuser. » dit Alison.

« A mes dépends. Je ne suis pas d'humeur... » Dit-il. « Je veux rentrer. »

« Oh, allez, ça nous a pris des heures pour venir ici. » dit Jackson. « Ne soit pas rabat joie, Stiles. »

« Je le ramène. » dit Derek. Stiles lui fit un sourire plein de gratitude avant de réaliser qu'il allait passer des heures seul dans la voiture avec lui. « Ça ira pour vous les gars ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Lydia avec une petite grimace sur son joli visage.

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec vous ? » demanda Scott à Stiles.

« Non. Profitez de la sortie. » Dit Stiles en suivant Derek dans la voiture. Il se glissa sur le siège passager alors que Derek démarrait le moteur. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de leurs respirations et le moteur. Stiles restait immobile et ne parlait pas. Finalement, Derek arrêta la voiture dans le parc.

« Déballe tout. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Stiles ? » Dit Derek en se tournant sur le siège. « Hier, ce moment, tout était parfait et maintenant tu ne me regarde même pas. J'ai dû mal à trouver ce que j'ai fait. »

« Rien. Tu n'as rien fait. » Dit Stiles en regardant par les voitures qui passaient.

« Stiles regardes moi. » dit Derek. Stiles ne bougea pas et Derek grogna et attrapa le menton de Stiles. « J'ai dit, regardes moi. »

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demanda brusquement Stiles. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement et chaque jour je tombe davantage amoureux de toi et un jour mon cœur va en être brisé. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Qui va te briser le cœur bébé ? » Demanda Derek d'une voix douce et inquiète.

« C'est toi. Quand tu trouveras ton compagnon. » Dit Stiles en baissant les yeux.

« Mon compagnon ? »demanda Derek.

« Oui. Tu as dit à Scott qu'il était impossible pour un loup de ne pas réclamer son compagnon une fois qu'il l'a trouvé. » Dit Stiles. « Nous ensemble depuis un an. »

« Stiles Stilinski, que vais-je faire de toi ? » demanda Derek. « Sors de la voiture. Dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je viens de te le dire. » grogna Derek en sortant. Stiles fit ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il paniqua un bref moment à l'idée d'être laissé derrière mais Derek était déjà sorti et l'attendait devant la voiture. Il tira Stiles contre lui et, sans se soucier des personnes qui pouvaient les voir de la route, et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser. « J'avais une surprise pour toi la nuit dernière. J'étais supposé être celui qui t'attraperait, pour t'emmener derrière les arbres et pouvoir faire des choses avec toi avant que les autres ne nous trouvent. » Dit Derek. « Mets ta main dans ma poche. » dit-il.

« Derek, ce n'est pas un endroit pour… »

« Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois. » dit doucement Derek. Stiles obéit, il glissa chacune de ses mains dans les poches avant du jeans de Derek. Ses doigts trouvèrent quelque chose de petit et dur dans la poche gauche. « Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Derek d'une voix pleine de curiosité amusée.

Stiles sortit ses mains et ouvrit ses doigts. Il y avait un anneau en platine dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un anneau, banane. » dit Derek. « C'est pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui. C'est comme un anneau de fiançailles. Jusqu'au mariage. »

« Mariage ? » demanda stupidement Stiles.

« Oui. Je ne veux pas t'épouser avant que tu sois diplômé. » Dit Derek. « Mais je veux être avec toi pour toujours. »

« Mais et pour ton compagnon. »

« Tu es mon compagnon. C'était supposé être évident avec la grande maison que je t'ai achetée. C'était le loup te montrant qu'il pouvait te fournir un abri sûr. Je pensais que c'était une putain de preuve. Et puisque je ne peux pas encore te revendiquer, cet anneau est ma façon de te marquer. »

« Mais Scott a dit que… »

« Je vais tuer Scott des que je mets la main sur lui. Je jure que je vais le dépecer vivant et suspendre sa peau au-dessus de ma cheminée. » Grogna Derek en appuyant son front contre celui de Stiles. « Je veux tellement te revendiquer, à chaque seconde, j'ai envie de te revendiquer. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

« Parce que c'est un énorme engagement. Quand je t'aurais revendiqué, les choses vont changer. Tu vas changer. Je voulais que tu ais une scolarité normale à la fac avant ça. Je voulais que tu vives une vie aussi normale que possible avant ce moment. Je me retiens et c'est dur, surtout quand tu partages ton lit avec un autre loup ou que quelqu'un te demande d'être son cavalier en ma présence. »

« Nous devons leur dire. » dit finalement Stiles en regardant l'anneau dans la paume de sa main. C'était un simple anneau mais il l'aimait.

« Assurément. » acquiesça Derek. « J'ai demandé à ton père, tu sais. »

« Lui demandé quoi ? »

« Si je pouvais te faire ma demande. Hier dans le sous-sol. Tu nous as interrompus. »

« Oh. » rougit Stiles. « Etait-il d'accord ? »

« Il avait quelques réserves concernant l'âge mais je lui ai promis que nous ne précipiterions rien après les fiançailles. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé. Nous avons besoin de lui à nos côtés. »

« Donc tout va bien, pas vrai ? »

« C'est parfait. » dit Derek. « Puis je te ramener à la maison et te baiser maintenant ? Je veux te prendre pendant des heures. J'ai besoin d'éliminer l'odeur de Scott. Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es important pour moi. » Murmura Derek à l'oreille de Stiles. « Je le ferais ici mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit arrêté. »

« J'ai deux conditions. » dit Stiles avec un sourire.

« Va y. » dit Derek, il gémit quand Stiles atteint son cou pour le mordiller.

« Bien, je veux aller au bal de promo avec toi. » dit Stiles.

Derek poussa de gros soupirs, et leva les yeux au ciel mais il souriait. « OK, je peux faire ça. Quel est l'autre condition ? »

« Je veux perdre ma virginité la nuit du bal de promo. »

« A moins que tu ais loupé quelque chose, ça s'est passé il y a environ un an. » dit Derek.

« Pas… Eh bien, tu vois, je… Je n'ai jamais baisé personne. » Dit Stiles. Derek observa la rougeur envahir le cou de Stiles. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en comprenant les mots de Stiles.

« Je vais te dire un secret. » murmura Derek en serrant encore plus Stiles contre son corps. « Personne ne m'a jamais baisé. » murmura-t-il avant de lâcher les hanches de Stiles et de se diriger vers la portière de la voiture. Il fit une pause devant la portière pour regarder Stiles. « On dirait que ce sera une nuit des premières pour nous deux. »

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

La lettre arrive le lundi matin. Derek et le Sheriff étaient dans la cuisine avec leurs cafés quand ils entendirent le courrier heurter le sol avec un petit bruit. Stiles prit le courrier en passant par là pour atteindre la cuisine.

« Ennuyeux, Facture, pour Papa, Oh… » Il fit une pause à côté de la chaise de Derek. Derek tendit une main et la frotta contre l'arrière de la jambe de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça vient de Berkeley. » dit Stiles en leur montrant l'enveloppe. Les deux hommes regardèrent Stiles avec des yeux curieux. Il déchira l'enveloppe. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles de papier à l'intérieur. Il les prit et les déplia.

Il y eut une pause. A l'extérieur, un chien aboyait. Une goutte d'eau tomba du robinet. Stiles prit une profonde respiration. « Je suis admis. » dit-il.

« Ouais, tu es admis ! » dit son père en se levant et en lui tapant dans la main. Il se leva et le tira contre lui pour un câlin. Il pût sentir Derek se lever derrière lui et il lui fit un câlin quand son père le relâcha.

« Je savais que tu serais admis. » dit Derek en souriant. Stiles laissa échapper un cri et jeta la lettre en l'air. Les deux hommes rirent. Son père attrapa les feuilles au vol pour les étudier de plus près pendant que Stiles se préparait un bol de Cheerio's. Tout en mangeant, il étudiait les deux hommes à table. Il était surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle son père et Derek s'était mis d'accord. Ils aimaient la même musique, les mêmes films et ils étaient tous deux experts pour sortir Stiles des ennuis. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant. Les voir tous deux prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble était un millions de fois mieux que le fait d'être accepté à la fac. Il se demanda pour la centième fois s'il devait mettre son père au courant pour l'histoire des loups garous. Maintenant, Derek passait beaucoup de temps ici, presque autant que lui dans l'ancienne maison. Son père avait le droit de savoir qui vivait dans sa maison, mais le fait de savoir servirait-il à sa protection ou à sa mise en danger. Il devrait en discuter avec Derek.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'école ? » demanda Derek.

« Comment je reviendrais ? » demanda Stiles avec une bouche pleine de céréales sucrées.

« Je passerai te chercher. » dit Derek.

« Oh. Sympa, mon petit ami me conduit à l'école, Papa. » Dit Stiles.

« Ton fiancé. » corrigea le Sheriff. Stiles sourit, son père faisait toujours attention à lui-même en étant absorbé par les papiers d'admission.

« Exact. » Stiles se leva et déposa son bol dans l'évier. « A plus tard. » dit-il.

« Je suis très fier de toi, fils. » dit finalement son père, en levant les yeux de la lettre.

« Merci. » sourit Stiles, lui faisant un câlin avant de suivre Derek jusqu'à la voiture.

Le monologue de Stiles occupa le trajet en voiture, il babilla à propos des cours et des options et sur ce qu'il devrait prendre avec lui et à quel point le campus était loin de la maison. Le temps d'arriver au parking et qu'il coupe le moteur, Derek était épuisé. « Veux-tu leur dire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Derek.

« Leur dire quoi ? A ma meute ? A propos de Berkeley ? »

« Non. Que je suis ton fiancé. » Dit Derek.

« Oui. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement à leur annoncer. » Dit Stiles. Derek sourit et caressa sa main de son pouce.

« Nous avons deux façons de le faire. Nous pouvons nous asseoir et leur dire comme à des petits enfants, ou je peux juste te donner un de ces baiser qui te rende si dur, ceux que tu aimes tant, ce qui nous laissera plus de temps et d'énergie qui sera utilisée pour baiser. »

« Tu n'es qu'un bâtard pervers. » dit Stiles. Il regarda à travers le pare-brise, toute la meute les regardait avec curiosité. « Ok, embrasse-moi beau gosse. » dit Stiles en se penchant vers Derek.

La main de Derek passa derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il caressa doucement les lèvres sèches de Stiles avec les siennes avant de mordiller celle du bas et de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles. Le baiser était humide et profond, sa langue semblait être partout. Derek dû garder une main sur la jambe de Stiles pour l'empêcher de venir sur ses genoux. Derek repoussa légèrement Stiles pour le laisser prendre une profonde respiration. Stiles le regarda avec des yeux remplis de désir. « Ramène-moi à la maison. » pria Stiles. Derek eut un petit rire sombre.

« Va à l'école et je te promets pleins de choses cochonnes quand je passerais te prendre. » dit Derek en frôlant une dernière fois les lèvres de Stiles avant de le repousser. « Va en cours. » répéta-t-il. Il avait peur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de kidnapper Stiles pour le ramener à la maison et le baiser sauvagement.

« Allumeur. » murmura Stiles mais il attrapa son sac, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers ses amis. Il fit signe à Derek alors que celui-ci sortait du parking. « Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il en dépassant le groupe estomaqué pour entrer dans l'école. Il haïssait les lundis matin, il commençait toujours par anglais.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

« Ok, donc que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Scott en rattrapant Stiles après le premier cours.

« Chaucer*. Je sais, mec, ce gars était un crétin. Qui se soucie de ce prétentieux ? » Dit Stiles en bougeant ses mains autour de sa tête. Lydia apparut à son coté.

« Depuis combien de temps baises-tu avec notre Alpha ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qui dit que je baise avec l'Alpha ? » demanda Stiles en fourrant sa main dans sa poche gauche.

« Tu n'embrasses pas comme ça si tu ne baisse pas. » dit-elle. « Scott, dit lui. »

« Elle a raison. » dit Scott.

« Vous êtes tous contre moi ? Encore ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » dit Scott. « C'est juste que Derek était la dernière personne avec qui je t'imaginais. »

« Alors avec qui tu m'imaginais ? » demanda Stiles en s'arrêtant devant son casier pour y ranger son livre d'anglais. Dieu merci, l'école pourrait bruler avant qu'il en ait à nouveau besoin. Il n'aurait plus jamais à lire de la poésie du moyen âge à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un de gentil et de normal comme Danny. » dit Scott.

« Tu dis seulement ça parce que Danny est le seul autre gay que tu connais. » dit Stiles. Scott haussa les épaules. C'était vrai.

« Mais, Derek ? Je veux dire, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce mec à un problème. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Stiles en s'appuyant contre son casier. « Il a un sale caractère, il est grincheux, autoritaire et il est diablement sexy et il est extraordinaire dans un lit. » dit Stiles.

« Vraiment, je veux des détails. » dit Lydia.

« Moi pas. » dit Scott en fronçant le nez. « C'est Derek. »

« Scott, Derek est une bête de sexe. » dit Lydia.

« Euuuurgh … »

« Et ce baiser m'a toute excitée. » dit Lydia en posant ses mains sur les bras de Stiles. « C'est pourquoi je veux tous les détails. Je me suis offerte à notre Alpha plusieurs fois mais il a toujours refusé mes avances. Pareil pour Jackson. »

« Jackson a décliné tes avances ou Derek a décliné les avances de Jackson ? » demanda Scott.

« Derek nous a rejeté tous les deux. » grogna Lydia. « Maintenant nous savons pourquoi. Je suis sure que tu es un bon coup au lit, Stiles. »

« Donc, tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant que je baise avec l'Alpha. » demanda Stiles en clignant des yeux. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Jackson s'offrant à Derek. La sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna et ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de chimie.

« Oui. Mais j'ai trop de bon sens pour essayer de coucher avec toi. Derek mettrait ma tête au bout d'une pique. » Dit-elle. « Scott, t'es-tu déjà offert à notre Alpha ? »

« Quoi, NON ! C'est dégoutant. »

« Hey es-tu en train de qualifier mon fiancé de dégoutant ? »

« Fiancé ? » demanda Lydia mais Stiles s'était déjà assis au fond de la salle.

« Ce n'est pas fini. » siffla-t-elle en s'asseyant. Stiles lui sourit et lui montra brièvement la main où Derek avait mis l'anneau. Elle resta bouche bée avant de se retourner vers l'avant de la classe.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Au déjeuner, Stiles découvrit qu'Allison avait aussi été acceptée à Berkeley. « Cool. » dit Stiles. « Tu pourras vivre dans la maison que Derek nous a acheté. »

« Derek t'a acheté une maison ? » demanda Allison.

« Oui. » sourit Stiles. « C'est pas génial ? J'ai percé mon téton pour lui et lui, il m'a acheté une maison ! »

« Waouh. Les gars, vous êtes vraiment sérieux. » Dit Allison. Scott s'assit à côté d'elle pour bouder devant ses spaghettis.

« Tellement sérieux qu'ils sont fiancés. » murmura Scott.

« Oh mon Dieu, quand est-ce arrivé ? » glapit Allison.

« Samedi après-midi. » dit Stiles.

« Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas samedi ! » dit Allison. « Ou plutôt qui allait bien ! » Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux. Scott grogna et Stiles rougit. « Hey Lydia et moi allons organiser ton mariage. »

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

La meute se rendit donc au bal. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter du bonheur de sa meute alors qu'ils dansaient, riaient. Il prétendait aussi ignorer les petites gorgées d'alcool qu'ils s'enfilaient. Il dansa plusieurs fois avec deux filles et avec Stiles tout le reste de la nuit, alors seulement il eut l'occasion de s'asseoir. Il avait prévenu son fiancé qu'il n'était pas un bon danseur mais Stiles se contenta de sourire et de lui dire 'Ferme la Derek', dans sa meilleure imitation d'une voix d'Alpha, avant de le trainer sur la piste de danse. Beaucoup d'ados se poussèrent afin de laisser un large espace autour de Derek, mais la meute l'entoura sans se soucier de sa réputation. Il ne pouvait quitter Stiles des yeux, son fiancé était si excitant dans son smoking, surtout quand il dansait avec les filles. Derek prit un siège à côté de Jackson et regarda Allison et Lydia qui dansaient autour de lui. Derek n'était pas jaloux, Stiles avait l'air à l'aise avec les filles qui le frôlaient, du moment qu'ils se rappelaient tous que Stiles lui appartenait.

Ils s'amusèrent encore plus après le bal. La meute avait décidé de faire sa propre fête et Derek étant un gentil et adorable (et torturé) Alpha avait loué une suite dans un hôtel de luxe. Il les autorisa à boire mais juste un peu plus et ils dansèrent sur de la musique choisie pas les filles mais les couples se reformèrent bien vite et Derek observa, d'un air amusé, Allison et Scott disparaitre derrière une des portes. Il ne fût pas surpris quand Lydia poussa Jackson et Danny derrière une autre porte avec un sourire malicieux, laissant la troisième chambre pour lui et Stiles. Derek s'allongea sur le canapé et Stiles atterrit sur ses genoux. « Penses-tu qu'ils vont le faire à trois ? Vais-je perdre ma virginité maintenant ? » Chuchota-t-il en embrassant la nuque de Derek.

« Tu vas être doux avec moi ? » demanda Derek en donnant de petit baiser à Stiles.

« Oh je vais être dur de pleins de façons différentes. » dit-il en se levant et en tirant Derek dans leur chambre, d'une main fermement agrippée à la chemise, blanche et ouverte, de Derek. Stiles ne pouvait penser à autre chose que l'air sexy de Derek quand il était en blanc.

Derek sourit en le suivant jusqu'au lit. « Feras tu ce que je te dis ? » demanda Stiles. Derek hocha la tête. « Enlève tes habits. » dit Stiles en s'installant sur le lit. Il observa, avec de grands yeux, son fiancé qui enlevait lentement et méthodiquement ses vêtements pour dévoiler le corps que Stiles aimait tant. Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements en un battement de cœur.

« Que veux-tu maintenant ? » demanda Derek.

« Suce-moi. » dit Stiles. Derek rampa sur le lit et s'installa entre les cuisses crémeuses de Stiles. Il déposa un baiser sur chacun des plis de l'aine avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland de la queue de Stiles. Il le lécha de la base au gland avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il bougeait doucement la tête, prenant de plus en plus dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le pubis de Stiles. Stiles leva les hanches pour rencontrer la bouche de Derek, Derek lui accorda plusieurs mouvements avant de se retirer et de ramper sur son compagnon. S'ils continuaient comme ça, Stiles ne perdrait jamais sa virginité et Derek ne voulait pas décevoir Stiles.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me baiser. » dit Derek.

« Je le veux. » dit Stiles en mettant ses mains sur les biceps de Derek pour les retourner, ainsi Derek était sur le dos et Stiles était situé entre ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent et Stiles enroula ses bras autour de Stiles. Il savait que Stiles était nerveux, il fit donc courir ses mains le long de son dos et de ses flancs pour le détendre.

Bientôt Stiles se retira de la bouche de Derek et embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire puis son cou. Derek grogna quand Stiles lui fit un suçon puis rigola au regard déçu qu'il obtenu quand le suçon disparut instantanément. « Ça ne va pas te poser de problème, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda brusquement Stiles. « Je veux dire, après notre première fois, J'ai eu mal pendant des jours. » dit Stiles. « Mais tu vas te guérir tout de suite. »

« La douleur a durée des jours parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de revenir pour en demander plus. » signala Derek. « Refais-le. »

« Non, tu vas juste le guérir. » bouda Stiles.

« Hey, j'ai gardé les précédents pendant longtemps. » dit Derek. « Je te taquinais. Va y bébé, fais de moi ta chienne. » Les mots eurent l'effet attendu. Stiles plongea, à nouveau, sur le cou de Derek. « C'est ça. Va y. » gémissait Derek pour l'encourager. Aux mots de Derek, Stiles devint un peu plus téméraire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait déjà embrassé et léché tout le corps de Derek. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que le pelotage du cul de son fiancé. Maintenant, alors qu'il suçait les tétons avec sa bouche, il savait qu'il était sur le point de faire bien plus. Il quitta le téton avec une petite morsure et descendit jusqu'à ce que sa joue soit pressée contre la cuisse de Derek. Il posa un baiser sur les bourses de Derek avant de descendre encore sa main, ses doigts frôlant l'entrée serrée de Derek.

« Waouh. » dit Stiles en souriant à Derek. « Tu vas vraiment me laisser faire. »

« Pas si tu n'accélères pas. » grogna Derek. A ce moment, Stiles ressemblait à une vierge effarouchée et c'était sur le point de le rendre fou. Son fiancé était si sexy, accroupi entre ses cuisses. Il sentit Stiles s'étirer pour atteindre la table de chevet où ils avaient laissé le lubrifiant. Il en mit un peu sur ses doigts et en enfonça un aussi loin que Derek le laissa aller en lui. Derek grogna quand Stiles enfonça la deuxième phalange. « Plus. » dit Derek.

« Déjà ? » demanda Stiles.

« Oui. » siffla Derek. Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une lueur rouge les traverser. Il fit ce que Derek lui avait demandé, tournant son doigt pour pouvoir en ajouter un second avant de les enfoncer à nouveau. Il tournait et pliait ses doigts comme Derek avait l'habitude de le faire. Il fut déçu de ne pas trouver cette petite boule de nerfs qui rendait tout si bon. Quand il pensa que Derek était prêt, il ajouta un troisième doigt et regarda son fiancé. La tête de Derek était rejetée en arrière, ses jambes étaient écartées et son torse était rouge. Stiles ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Derek rougir.

« Es-tu… puis-je ? » demanda Stiles en enfonçant encore ses doigts. Derek sursauta, gémit et ses yeux se fixèrent encore sur Stiles. Stiles sourit parce qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il le frôla encore plusieurs fois et vit quelques gouttes de liquide séminal couler de la queue de Derek. Stiles se pencha et lécha le gland de Derek. Il retira ses doigts et les essuya sur la couverture.

Stiles s'approcha plus près et mit plus de lubrifiant sur ses doigts puis sur sa bite avant de l'aligner avec le trou de Derek. Il sentait les mains de Derek passer de ses bras à ses épaules. « Vas-y, fais le. » dit Derek. Se mordant la lèvre, Stiles poussa. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque suite à la sensation de la douce chaleur de Derek qui l'entourait. Il bougea aussi doucement qu'il put jusqu'au fond, ses bourses pressées contre Derek et il se laissa tomber en avant dans un besoin frénétique d'embrasser Derek. Il senti les mains de Derek agrippées à ses fesses. « Je suis prêt. » chuchota Derek.

« Moi pas. Si je bouge, je vais venir. » Avoua Stiles. Derek rigola.

« Oui mais je connais ta capacité de récupération mieux que toi, tu seras à nouveau dur en quelques secondes. » dit-il en embrassant le visage de Stiles. « Allons, Bébé, on ne va pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. »

Stiles commença à bouger, ses mouvements étaient superficiels et saccadés. Derek l'aidait en dirigeant ses hanches et son dos avec ses mains. Finalement il adopta un rythme plus régulier et ses poussées devinrent plus sûres. Stiles grogna et se sentit plus sûr de lui. Il mit une main derrière la tête de Derek et il fit une poussée vers le haut. Derek enroula une jambe autour de Stiles pour qu'il vienne plus profond. « Oh putain. » gémit il quand il sentit les doigts de Stiles effleurer sa queue. « Oui. » souffla-t-il en voyant les doigts de Stiles autour de sa queue frémissante. Stiles bougea ses hanches et le léger changement d'angle lui permit d'atteindre la prostate de Derek. Derek gémit bruyamment et se resserra autour de la bite de Stiles. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant ses bourses se contracter.

Stiles vint en premier, ne pouvant résister à la sensation du cul de Derek chaud et serré autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Derek, alors que sa main branlait vigoureusement la queue de Derek. Derek fit quelques mouvements dans la main de Stiles avant de jouir sur les doigts de Stiles et sur leurs ventres. Derek passa un bras autour de Stiles alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. « C'était fantastique. » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Stiles.

« Vraiment ? Tu as aimé ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Bien sûr que oui. » dit Derek en tapotant le dos de Stiles.

« Donc on pourra recommencer de temps en temps ? »Sourit Stiles en laissant tomber ses lèvres sur celle de Derek.

« Bien sûr que nous le referons. » dit-il en serrant fort Stiles dans ses bras.

« Je suis tout collant comme toi. » dit Stiles après un moment. « Et on est tout sale. » Derek rit à nouveau et ils se levèrent du lit pour se nettoyer. Stiles fut content de voir que les mouvements de Derek étaient rigides et saccadés. Les marques des suçons que Stiles avait laissés sur sa nuque étaient encore rouges.

« Tu peux te guérir si tu veux. » dit Stiles après qu'ils soient retournés sous la couette. Derek tira Stiles dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire cela ? »

« Tu es l'Alpha. » dit Stiles. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre la face devant ta meute. »

« Ne sois pas idiot, je veux que la meute sache que tu m'as marqué. Que tu m'as baisé. Pourquoi ne le voudrais je pas ? Je n'ai pas honte. Et toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors reste là et repose toi parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais te réveiller dans quelques heures pour te baiser sur ce matelas. »

« Tu as intérêt. » prévint Stiles. Derek rit et lui embrassa la nuque.

« Quand je te revendiquerais, c'est là que je te mordrais. » dit Derek en frôlant la nuque de Stiles avec ses lèvres. « Ça sera douloureux. Très douloureux. Et les choses changeront entre nous. Je serais surement plus possessif. »

« Tu peux devenir plus possessif ? » demanda Stiles.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » promis Derek en embrassant son épaule. « Dors. »

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Ils furent diplômés un après-midi ensoleillé. Derek était fier de sa meute, même Scott avait travaillé dur à la fin. Il les regardait alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient et faisait des câlins collectifs, ses yeux revenaient toujours sur Stiles, encore et encore. Ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'égoïsme en suivant sa meute à la fac. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller à Berkeley, dépendant les uns des autres comme toute nouvelle meute. Une part de lui était heureuse qu'ils restent tous ensemble mais il était aussi inquiet car il était sûr qu'il y aura eu de meilleurs endroits pour certains d'entre eux et leurs talents. Il s'était assis et avait discuté avec chaque membre de la meute, leur expliquant qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le suivre mais chacun d'entre eux lui répondit qu'il le voulait et aucun d'entre eux ne mentait. Il avait même demandé à Stiles s'il préférait que Derek reste ici et ne vienne le voir que de temps en temps. Stiles avait été consterné, apparemment il était devenu dépendant de sa présence. Derek en était ravi, son compagnon le voulait à ses côtés même si une petite part de lui avait toujours peur qu'il change d'avis, mais il en conclut que c'était plus sûre pour la meute de rester ensemble.

Il sourit quand il vit la tête de Stiles sautiller au-dessus de la foule pour voir Derek. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau emporté par le flot d'adolescents.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

FIN

*Chaucer : '**Geoffrey Chaucer** (Londres vers 1343 – 1400) est un écrivain, auteur, philosophe, diplomate et poète anglais, connu comme l'auteur des _Contes de Canterbury_. Il est parfois considéré comme le premier auteur à démontrer la légitimité artistique de la langue anglaise. Il fut appelé « Père de la poésie anglaise » par John Dryden' source Wikipédia

Note de l'auteur : '_Cette histoire est finie mais je pense écrire une séquelle avec le mariage, et des histoires de meute (je pense jacuzzis, fêtes et pêches en conserves !). J'ai déjà la majeure partie du plan et je sais où je veux aller mais je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions que vous aimeriez lire_.'

Voilà dites-moi si vous voulez que je traduise la suite, ou que j'attende qu'elle soit finie. Il y a déjà 4 chapitres d'écrits et vu que j'ai pas mal de projet de trads, ça risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver.

A bientôt et laissez des reviews ^^


End file.
